Diskussion:Gaara
HEy Leute ich hab ne Frage.... hat Gaara nach dem Wiederbeleben eigentlich noch seine Kräfte!!! ---- Das weis man noch nicht, weil Gaara nach der Wiederbelebebung nicht mehr gesehn wurde und gekämpft hatt !Minato :Naja so halb!! Man hat gesehen wie Gaara den Sand benutzt um Narutos Hand zu bewegen, als Naruto Kakashi und Sakura wieder zurück nach Konoha gehen mussten Link nicht erlaubt. Aber in welchen maßen er den Sand beherscht oder ob das nur nen Fehler von den machern war ist nicht bekannt. Kyuubi Admin Ich denke, Gaara kann weiterhin den Sand beherrschen, aber da ihm die Kräfte des Shukaku fehlen, verbraucht er nun bei der Sandkontrolle mehr Chakra und ist folglich früher erschöpft. -Benutzer: Itachi Also nach den neusten Kapiteln zu urteilen, hat Gaaras Sandkontrolle nicht an Kraft verloren. Ninjason 12:34, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Wahrscheinlich bekommt er auch keine Riesensandlawine mehr hin wie im Kampf gegen Deidara.--Icis Leibgarde 20:51, 5. Nov 2007 (CET) Der, in den Shukaku geseelt ist, wird automatisch Kazekage, richtig? Wird Gaara denn nun seines Amtes enthoben, wo ihm der Shukaku fehlt??? -Benutzer: Itachi ---- Sicherlich nicht. Gaara ist momentan als Kazekage mehr als beliebt und mit all seiner Macht versucht das Dorf vor Deidaras Bombe zu schützen. Wenn einige sich zusammen tun sollten Gaara vom Amt zu entheben würden die Probleme mit den ganzen Dorf wohl bekommen (vor allem wohl mit seinem weiblichen Fan-Club).--Icis Leibgarde 16:39, 6. Nov 2007 (CET) ---- Gaara hat Shukaku nicht bekommen um später Kazekage zu werden, sonder um als Geheimwaffe für Suna zu dienen, hab ich auf jeden Fall so von ihm gehört SnakeKingOrochimaru hat gaara nicht auch noch das wind element da Shukaku ja auch wind beherscht :Fuuton bedeutet Wind wir benutzen hier die Japanischen Namen --Kyuubi 20:56, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) oh sry hab mich verlesen meinte erde was ich meinte war er kann doch erde und wind ---- : würd ich nicht sagen er kann zwar den Sand kontrollieren aber nur den Sand und nicht die Erde an sich. --Kyuubi 21:39, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) Ich hab mal so eine Frage am Rande ... da Gaara eine meiner Lieblingsfiguren ist, wollte ich wissen, ob er in der gesamten Serie überhaupt noch mal vorkommen wird!? Eigentlich hat sich die Handlung um ihn ja jetzt aufgebraucht, aber ich fände es trotzdem sehr schade, wenn er gar nicht mehr auftauchen würde... ---- Da er selbst ja Kazekage ist und somit selbst eher weniger Missionen selbst erledigt da sein Dorf ja einen Anführer braucht und sein Bijuu verloren hat stehen die Chancen das er wiederauftaucht schlecht. Ich persönlich würde mich ja auch freuen wenn Gaara noch mal vielleicht in den letzten Kämpfen gegen Akatsuki auftauchen würde, ähnlich wie damals bei den Oto Ninjas, doch wie schon gesagt sieht nicht so aus als würde er noch mal eine große Rolle spielen. Vielleicht kommt er ja in Fillern von Shippuuden vor das kann vielleicht sein aber sonst.--Icis Leibgarde 21:02, 19. Mär 2008 (CET) Ich glaube schon das Gaara noch vorkommen wird, denn das Treffen der 5 Kage steht ja an, und Gaara is ja zum Glück der Kazekage ;) --Rasen Shuriken 23:29, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Versiegelung Eine Frage: Wie hat der Yondaime Kazekage es geschafft Shukaku in Gaara zu versiegeln, bzw. mit welcher Technik ? Denn der Yondaime Hokage hat Kyuubi ja mit Shiki Fuujin versiegelt und lies dabei sein Leben. Aber diese Technik kann der Kazekage ja nicht benutzt haben, da er ja später erst von Orochimaru getötet wurde. Habt ihr da eine Idee oder wisst es ? Weil so gut war der 4. Kazekage ja wohl nicht denk ich mal ^^ --Rasen Shuriken 21:16, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Die Frage ist relativ einfach zu beantworten, denke ich. Shukaku hat nur einen Schwanz, der Kyuubi 9. Bei diesen Dämonen ist es so, das die Anzahl der Schwänze das Chakra-Level wiederspiegelt. Sprich der 8- bzw der 9-schwänzige sind wesentlich stärker als die anderen (ich meine das ich mal gelesen hätte, das 8-schwänzige 8 mal so stark ist wie shukaku, der 9-schwänzige 9 mal so stark und dementsprechend auch bei den anderen) Und bevor jetzt jmd fragt wie der 8-schwänzige versiegelt wurde. Bei dem ist es so das er ja ein sehr gutes verhältnis zu seinem "Wirt" hat und es da wohl einen besonderen Grund gab warum er sich freiwillig ihn ihn versiegeln lies Dann frage ich halt nach den anderen Bijuu ne Spaß ^^ Hab mir nochmal alle Folgen dembezüglich angeguckt, und da wurde gesagt das Shukaku vor Gaara in einem Teegefäß versiegelt war, könnte das auch die Versiegelung leichter gemacht haben ? --Rasen Shuriken 18:10, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) in dem teil chunin prüfung 1&2 ist etwas vertauscht. gaara verwandelt seinen kürbis erst bei lees tore angriff in sand und beim omote renge setzt er den klon ein. außerdem kann man jetzt auch noch dazuschreiben das er sich zum kage treffen aufmacht. Gaaras Name gaara wird in japanisch in kanji geschrieben, nicht in hiragana wie es auf der seite steht! so ist es richtig: "我愛羅" da die seite gesperrt ist konnte ich es selbst nicht ändern :/ Johnny182 15:04, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, müssten die Kanji von "Gaara" nicht irgendwo auch in den Kanji von "Sabaku no Gaara" auftreten?? Ich seh sie da jedenfalls nicht... ..::Aeris::.. 15:21, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :ja, sie müssen auch dort geändert werden!!! außerdem steht da in hiragana "gaara no sabaku" - was faksch ist und nicht "sabaku no gaara" also muss auch da es geändert werden. so wäre es also richitg für sabaku no gaara - "さばくの我愛羅" Johnny182 15:26, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) : okay habs geändert da die seite entsperrt wurde Johnny182 15:29, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) So ihr braucht die seite nicht mehr sperren oder irgendeine andere seite wo ich mal drauf war, habe es kapiert und werde wenn erst vorher nachfragen, außer wenn es rechtschreib fehler sind, die mach dann schon weg.--1000words Hab mal ne Frage zu dem Jutsu Ryuusa Bakuryuu, soll das das gleiche sein wie das im 2 Naruto Film, da wird es nämlich so geschrieben Ryuu Sabakuryuu und heißt übersetzt fließender Wüstendrache, ist das jetzt nen eigenständiges Jutsu oder mal wieder nur nen Schreibfehler? Wobei das im Film auch etwas anders aussieht als in dem Kampf gegen Kimimaro, falls es das gleiche sein sollte, falls ihr euch das nochmal ansehen wollt, 5/10 bei ca 2.50 fängt es an. --1000words Also wenn die beiden Jutsus anders aussehen und auch einen (leicht) anderen Namen haben, dann wird das mit Sicherheit seine Richtigkeit haben. Sum2k3 17:35, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Naja, aber ich finds doch schon echt auffällig, wenn man das Wort nur an einer anderen Stelle trennen muss, und dann hat man das andere: Ryuusabakuryuu. Da müsste sich mal einer zu äußern, der vielleicht die Bedeutung der einzlenen Silben rausfinden kann... *ruf* Hallo, ist da jemand? Wenn wir nämlich rausfinden, dass "Ryuusa" und "Bakuryuu" z.B. keinen Sinn macht, sondern nur "Ryuu" und "Sabakuryuu", dann wär's geritzt. ..::Aeris::.. 18:28, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :ich hab mal bei diversen naruto-seite geschaut, auf denen steht es so: Ryūsa Bakuryū, und nicht Ryuu sabakuryuu --Th(ôô)mas 18:33, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Tja das hatte ich auch schon über legt nur: Ryuu heißt Drache, Sabaku ist die Wüste und Ryuu wäre dann wieder Drache - macht auch keinen Sinn. Ninjason 18:36, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :@Thomas: Ja also die speziellen "u" nehmen wir hier ja auf der gesamten Seite nicht, sondern ändern sie immer in "uu", auch schreiben wir ja nicht "Jounin" sondern "Jonin" (warum genau, weiß ich eigentlich auch nicht ;) ). Ich habe auch gerade mal selber geguckt, wenn diese http://www.docoja.com/koku/kokutxtd.html Seite hier vertrauenswürdig ist, dann gibt es "ryuu" nicht, aber "ryuusa" gibts, und das heißt Treibsand. Bei "Bakuryuu" hat er mir aber für alle möglichen Teilsilben nix rausgespuckt. ..::Aeris::.. 18:39, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kleiner Diskurs: Wenn wirs genau nehmen: Diese Buchstaben wie "ū" existieren in der deutschen Grammatik nicht. es sind Ableitungen der gewohnten Buchstaben des lateinischen Alphabets, die benutzt werden, um ausländischen Ausprachen bestimmter Silben gleich zu kommen. Daher (finde ich) sollte eine deutsche Wiki solche Sachen auch nicht benutzen. Ich weiß, viele Benutzer und Gäste sehen es als falsch an sie nicht zu benutzen, da alle Welt es tut und sie es von überall kennen, aber streng genommen, wäre es grammatisch falsch sie zu benutzen. Ninjason 18:46, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ich würde sagen wir sollten uns vllt da mal einigen. im deutschen ist es zB so: Ryusa Bakuryu, im japanischen Ryūsa Bakuryū, und auch in den schriften ist es ohne die striche, das wir das vllt mal einheitlich machen^^ --Th(ôô)mas 18:49, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Öhm, wir machen das doch schon einheitlich........... also eigentlich wird/sollte nirgends so ein Spezialbuchstabe wie das ū vorkommen... ..::Aeris::.. 18:54, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ja klar, aber ich mein auch ob wir das jetz u oder uu; o oder ou usw machen --Th(ôô)mas 19:00, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nein wir machen es schon genau richtig. um ein "ū" zu umschreiben wird ein "uu" benutzt. bei dem "Ō" ein "ou". Ninjason 19:08, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) In der Folge 218 "Schlechtes Timing" kann genau erkennen, dass er auch nett ,lieb und gefühlsvoll ist. Sein Onkel sagte aber ja dass sein Name "der sich selbst leibende Dämon" ist. Er lebte ja wahrscheinlich dann mit Gaara nachdem sie gestorben ist. Weshalb er ihn bestimmt gut kennt. Meine Freundin sagte nämlich das es gar nicht stimmt dass seine Mutter ihn aus diesem Grund so nennt. Sie sagte sie hätte sich eigentlich noch keinen Namen ausgesucht. Jetzt weiss ich nicht, ob der Onkel das sagte weil er ihn hasst oder ob seine Mutter ihn wirklich so nannte. Noch mal kurz zur Versieglung Also Shukaku wurde NICHT vom Yondaime Hokage (Minato Namikaze) versiegelt sondern von Oma Chiyo wie es selbst im Anime/Manga dargestellt wird und auch zu 100 % stimmt :P Jedes Bijuu wurde dann wohl von jemand anderes aus dem herkommenden Dorf versiegelt was aber nicht bestätigt ist aber wovon man ausgehen kann. Zitat: "Zum Glück wird Gaaras Körper von Naruto gerettet und später von Chiyo wiederbelebt, die ihre Schuld bei Gaara begleichen will, da sie diejenige war, die Shukaku in seinem Körper versiegelte" ::So steht's da. Und warum sollte der Ho'''kage überhaupt Shukaku in Gaara versiegeln? Zumal er zu diesem Zeitpunkt Kyuubi in Naruto versiegelt hat und daran starb... Ninjason 22:37, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Oma Chiyo hat Gaara wiederbelebt und wie kann Akatsuki wieder Gaara den Shukaku aussaugen?Sasukeboy 07:51, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hey^^ das ist wirklich eine gute Zusammenfassung von Gaara, aber es ist beim Kampf gegen Rock Lee zu einer Verwechslung gekommen. Beim "Secondary Lotus", den Lee gegen Gaara anwendet, benutzt Gaara den Sandklon und nicht, wie im Bericht seinen "Sandkürbis". Diesen benutzt er erst, als Lee den "Primary Lotus" gegen ihn anwendet. Ich selbst kann das nicht editieren, aber falls jemand das ließt, dann kann er/sie es ja ändern ;) mfg Gaara (ich bin ein Gaara nerd, desswegen auch der nick :) ) Gaaras Sand. Warum ist Gaaras sand kein element,würde viel cooler sein wenn des au ein element wär :D (aber is ja iwi doton ,weil sand auch klein erdsteine sind) :warum sollte sand ein element sein? :/ ...elemente sind ja keine materie. sand ist einfach nur sand wie beton beton ist usw ^^ gaaras sand ist einfach nur seine waffe sozusagen. und element beherrscht gaara nur fuuton. Johnny/ジョニー 18:04, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) gaara beherrscht kein fuuton..., es war sein, bijuu, der eine fuuton attacke einsetzte, nich er selberErnie1992 20:03, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :doch, gaara beherrscht fuuton. dieses jutsu hat er angewendet: Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa ...in den schriften ist er der anwender, beim anderen fuuton-jutsu war es shukaku der anwender. aber bei diesem ist gaara selbst. er hat fuuton ^^ Johnny/ジョニー 20:10, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Gaara besitzt doch kein Futon o.0 Das kommt vom Shukaku und nicht von Gaara, dass er also als Element Futon hat ist schwachsinn..Meiner Meinung nach :gaara besitzt fuuton. eines seiner jutsus ist ein fuuton-jutsu. und bei diesem jutsu steht allein gaara als anwender in den schriften. es gibt halt ein anderes fuuton-jutsu, das shukaku anwendet. gaara aber hat auch fuuton. Johnny/ジョニー 14:55, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ne spontane frage, darf man hier eigentlich Fan-made Bilder als Profilbild hochladen wie hier bei Gaara (Bild wechseln)?°Aizen° 22:13, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :ist es etwa bei gaara ein fan-made pic? die szene gabs doch im anime. Johnny/ジョニー 22:35, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich glaube nicht, das die aus dem Anime ist. Wann soll das denn gewesen sein? der kampf gegen Deidara findet nachts statt und sonst ist noch kein kampf von ihm verfilmt. --DasallmächtigeJ 22:39, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::als sie sich von naruto und co verabschieden als diese zurück nach konoha gehen - es war tagsüber. Johnny/ジョニー 22:56, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Da ist schon Tag, aber da kämpft niemand und er benutzt auch keinen Sand (außer um Naruto die Hand zu geben). Uuund er hat ein ganz anderes Outfit an, also Fan-Art. --DasallmächtigeJ 22:58, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :achsoooo! das bild mit dem sand war gemeint ^^ klar, das war ja fanmade. gut, dass es weg ist =) Johnny/ジョニー 23:27, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : :ich würde sagen garra behersch das sand versteck mit doton und fuuton aber mann kann es in terorie hinschreiben. was meint ihr? Sabakuno Hallo Leute! Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, Gaaras Nachname... Im Manga wird er ja manchmal Sabakuno genannt... Aber hier im Artikel und auch sonst im Anime wird er nie so genannt... Stimmt dann dieser Nachname eigentlich? Zuerst mal: bitte nicht zweimal denselben Text schreiben und bitte die 4 Tilden anhängen. Zweitens: Sein '''Spitzname ist "Sabaku no Gaara - Gaara aus der Wüste". Im Manga wird er nur so bezeichnet und nicht mit Sabakuno. Sabakuno wird er fälschlicherweise im dt. Anime genannt. Sasori17 19:23, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ah! Vielen Dank! Das mir das nicht selber aufgefallen ist o.O PS: Tut mir leid das es zweimal drin stand, ich glaube ich hab zu oft auf den Seite speichern Knopf gedrückt. Liz 10:14, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kein Ding, Johnny hat das ja freundlicherweise behoben.Sasori17 18:14, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Fehler Hier ist wohl jemanden ein Fehler unterlaufen... Hier steht: "Als nun Lee den Lotus anwendet, benutzt Gaara seinen Behälter auf dem Rücken, um den starken Aufprall abzufangen. Als nächstes öffnet Lee 5 der 8 inneren Tore, um Gaara zu besiegen, doch in einem Moment, als Lee vor Schmerzen seine Augen zukneift, tauscht Gaara seinen eigenen Körper gegen den eines Sandklones aus, wodurch Lee dann den "falschen" Gaara attackiert." War das aber nicht genau umgekehrt der Fall. Also das Lee den Lotus gegen den Sandklone benutze und Gaara sich dann bei den 5 Toren mit dem Behälter beschützte??? Könnte das jemand ausbessern??? ich bin dazu nicht berechtigt!!! Lolmax 21:14, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :warum bist du nicht berechtigt?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 21:18, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) frag mich nicht... vielleicht weil ich erst seit gestern angemeldet bin... -.- Lolmax 21:27, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) wenn du wirklich dir sicher bist kannst du es ändern-oder nimm kontakt mit johnny182 auf und hol dir von ihm die bestätigung.- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 21:36, 3.Feb. 2011 21:36, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Profilbild thumb|left|NEU thumb|right|Aktuell Welches Bild findet ihr besser?[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 19:42, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ist kaum ein großer Unterschied zu sehen. Das alte Bild hat schon was, genauso wie das neue. Dennoch finde ich das neue besser, denn niemand wird sich direkt vor den Bildschirm setzen und schauen wie genau das Bild nun ist. ..achja, das neue hätte keinen weißen Hintergrund, der nervt mich nämlich. Sum2k3 20:35, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ich seh da jetzt auch kein großen unterschied, nur den hintergrund, den ich beim alten (nur weiß) ein wenig blöd fand [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 20:43, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC)